sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tucker Albrizzi
| birth_place = Palm Harbor, Florida, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | height = 5 ft 10 in | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2007–present | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = | parents = Keith Albrizzi (father) Claudine Andrews (mother) | website = http://www.tucker-albrizzi.com/ }} Tucker Albrizzi (born February 25, 2000) is an American actor. He is best known for his roles as Tyler Duncan on Big Time Rush, Jake on Good Luck Charlie, Randall Snyder on American Vandal and Colin McConnell on the upcoming NBC series A.P. Bio. He has appeared in such movies as I Am Number Four, Bridesmaids, Sicko, and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. Personal life Albrizzi was born and raised in Palm Harbor, Florida, the son of Claudine Andrews and Keith Albrizzi, and the brother of Patrick Pedraja and Chef Jocelyn Albrizzi. Career He began acting in commercials in Orlando, Florida in 2007 when he was 7 years old. His brother Patrick was diagnosed with Leukemia later that year and created a charity called Driving for Donors, which adds marrow donors to the Be The Match National Marrow Donor Program. Albrizzi and his family spent the next year traveling the country in an RV holding marrow drives for Driving For Donors. He came to Los Angeles in 2008 to be in a documentary with Patrick about Driving For Donors and decided to try acting in Hollywood. Albrizzi and his brother appeared together in Michael Moore's Sicko and as guests on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson. Within 2 months of arriving in Hollywood, Albrizzi booked his first series regular role in Bless This Mess. In 2009, he was cast in the recurring role of Tyler on Big Time Rush. Later that year, he was also cast in the recurring role of Jake, Gabe's best friend, on Good Luck Charlie and guest starred on many other TV shows as well. In 2010, Albrizzi began acting in movies with appearances in Bridesmaids, I Am Number Four, and Treasure Buddies. In 2011, he was originally cast in Ted in the role of Robert, but he was unable to film because of scheduling conflicts with his work on the Disney XD pilot Pack of Wolves. In the same year, he also got a role as the Kite Kid in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. In 2016, Albrizzi co-starred in the science fiction action film Monster Trucks. In 2017, he starred in the feature film, Bully, as the lead character Jimmy Mulligan. Albrizzi also played the recurring role of Terry in 10 episodes of the YouTube series Foursome. He also appeared as Randall Snyder in the first 4 episodes of the Netflix series American Vandal. Albrizzi appears in all 13 episodes of the new NBC series A.P. Bio, as Colin McConnell, premiering in early 2018. Voiceover work Albrizzi began voice acting in 2010 with ParaNorman in the role of Neil. He was also the voice of Budderball in Treasure Buddies (replacing Josh Flitter from the first Air Buddies) and played the live-action role of Budderball's owner Bartleby in the movies. Filmography Movies * Bully (2017) role of Jimmy Mulligan * Monster Trucks (2016) role of Sam Geldon * ParaNorman (2012) Voice of Neil * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) role of Kite Kid * Spooky Buddies (2011) role of Bartleby * Bridesmaids (2011) role of Skating kid * I Am Number Four (2011) role of Tuck * Treasure Buddies (2012) role of Budderball * Sicko (2007) Himself Television * A.P. Bio (2018) Colin * American Vandal (2017) Randall Snyder * Shmagreggie Saves the World (2012) Lead role of Shmagreggie (pilot) * Lab Rats (2012) Gordo (1 episode) * Disney XD's Pack of Wolves (2011) Lead role of Darwin Oppenheimer * Good Luck Charlie (2010–2014) role of Jake (6 episodes) * Big Time Rush (2009–2011) role of Tyler * Zeke and Luther (2011) role of Fish Belly (2 episodes) * Brothers & Sisters (2010) role of Kid playing Tybalt * Desperate Housewives (2010) role of Ricky * Mike & Molly (2010) role of Tucker * Childrens Hospital (2010) role of Kid * Dark Blue (2010) role of Marky * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2010) role of iJammer * The Office (2009) role of Son * The Jay Leno Show (2009) role of Flunker * The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (2009) role of The Critics * Bless This Mess (2009) role of Michael Awards and nominations * 32nd Young Artist Awards ** Best Guest Star Performance in a TV Series - Good Luck Charlie (Won) ** Best Recurring Performance in a TV Series - Big Time Rush (Nominated) * 33rd Young Artist Awards ** Best Performance in a TV Series - Guest Starring Young Actor Ten and Under - Big Time Rush (Nominated) ** Best Performance in a DVD Film - Young Ensemble Cast - Spooky Buddies (Won) References External links * Official website * Category:2000 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male child actors Category:People from Palm Harbor, Florida Category:Male actors from Florida Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:21st-century American male actors